Half Past One
by TammeraC
Summary: Cupcake story. What could have happened after One For The Money
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature (eventually, cause you never know)  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun. Not making any money. Characters belong to JE.  
Spoilers: One For The Money

Title: Half Past One  
November 2006   
Author: TammyC 

HALF PAST ONE  
What should have happened at the end of One For The Money

Chapter 1

_"You are scum, Morelli, scum." _

"Probably," Morelli said, "but I give good...pizza." (ending of One For The Money by Janet Evanovich)

I couldn't believe he'd written that poem on the stadium wall about me in high school. I knew about Mario's sub shop. That had been bad enough.

I chased Joe around the room, trying to slap him. He was too quick for me, since I had seventeen stitches in my butt.

"Yea, you give really good pizza," I relented.

We locked eyes for a couple of heart beats, and a knowing grin spread across his mouth. I stared at his lush lips for a moment too long and unconsciously licked my lips. So kissable. He seemed to know what I was thinking and grinned even wider.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and returned my gaze to his eyes.

"So," I said on a sigh, "are we going to finish watching the game?"

"That depends."

"On what?" I asked.

"Promise not to hit me?"

I thought about this for a moment before answering. "Fine, I promise I won't _hit_ you." 

Morelli eyed me warily, but joined me back on the couch to watch the football game.

Scooting a little closer to him with my donut, I settled in and sighed. Joe reached his arm around my shoulders and pulled me a little closer. I inched my hand over and rested it on his chest. He pressed a kiss on the top of my head, and I gave his chest a hard pinch.

"You pinched me!" Joe yelped, and jerked my hand away.

I laughed and gave him an evil smile. "I said I wouldn't _hit_ you. I didn't say I wouldn't get even."

"Are we even now?"

"Not even close."

Joe let out a heavy sigh and held my hand. 

Some time later, I awoke slowly. The game was over, and the television played only static.

I was still sitting on my couch beside Joe. I was leaning into him with my arm thrown around his waist. My head was resting on his chest, and I could hear his heart beating. He had one arm around my shoulders, his fingertips lightly caressing my arm. His other hand gently held my cheek. It felt relaxing to be held like this. Too good to move.

We stayed that way for a few minutes longer. I brought my hand to my mouth and covered a yawn. I really hated to break up this little party, but my butt was falling asleep. I wriggled my behind a little, trying to get comfortable again.

"You awake, Cupcake?" Joe whispered. His fingers brushed across my face.

"No," I moaned.

"I didn't think so." He chuckled, and the vibrations in his chest tickled my ear.

"Is the game over?" I asked sleepily. I stifled another yawn.

"Yea, it's over."

"Who won?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep. When I woke up there was just static on the tv." 

"What time is it? Why didn't you wake me?" I asked. 

"It's half past one. And you felt so comfy, I didn't want to move," he said, hugging me to him. I squeezed him back, and he kissed my forehead.

"And you were snoring," he said, "so I thought you must be exhausted. I didn't want to wake you."

"I don't snore," I protested. 

There was that chuckle again. "Yes, you do."

I raised my head to see his face. "Was I really snoring?" I grimaced.

"Like a chain saw." Joe grinned.

I closed my eyes and groaned at the indignity of it all. Snoring, in front of Morelli. No, _on_ Morelli. At least that's all I was doing. It could have been worse.

"Sorry, I haven't slept well in days," I said.

"I don't doubt it," he said. He pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Probably I should tuck you into bed and head home."

I gave him one more hug before reluctantly letting go. He felt so good to hold. Who'd have thought Morelli and I would be so comfy together?

Joe stood up and stretched. He held a hand out to help me up, and led me slowly to my bedroom. My heart beat faster, and my head started to swim. I numbly crawled into bed, and Joe tucked the covers around my neck. He leaned over me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Sweet dreams, Cupcake," he said.

He stopped at the bedroom doorway with his hand paused on the light switch.

A sob escaped me, and he turned to look at me. I was sitting up in bed, the pain of my stitches forgotten. My heart hammered in my chest, and my eyes darted around the room. Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Cupcake?" 

I swiped at the tears, but fresh ones kept falling. This is where it all happened four nights ago. Where Jimmy Alpha had broken into my apartment. Where he had waited for me. And where Ramirez had been caught on my fire escape while I was unconscious, intent on killing me slowly.

"Cupcake?" Joe crossed the room and sat beside me on the bed. He cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "It's okay, Cupcake."

"D..d..don't go," I stammered. "Please don't go."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Mature (eventually, cause you never know)  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun. Not making any money. Characters belong to JE.  
Spoilers: One For The Money

Title: Half Past One  
November 2006   
Author: TammyC 

HALF PAST ONE  
What should have happened at the end of One For The Money

Chapter 2

_I swiped at the tears, but fresh ones kept falling. This is where it all happened four nights ago. Where Jimmy Alpha had broken into my apartment. Where he had waited for me. And where Ramirez had been caught on my fire escape while I was unconscious, intent on killing me slowly. _

"Cupcake?" Joe crossed the room and sat beside me on the bed. He cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "It's okay, Cupcake."

"D..d..don't go," I stammered. "Please don't go."

Joe gathered me into his arms and held me tight. His hands rubbed circles on my back as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Cupcake. It's over. I'm here."

"I haven't been back in this room in four days. Since it happened. I've been living out of a laundry basket in the living room. Mary Lou came over and got some clothes out of my drawers for me, put them in the basket. So I wouldn't have to come in here. I've been sleeping on the couch. Trying to, anyway. I still can't sleep well. I have nightmares every time I go to sleep. I can still see his evil eyes, hear his menacing voice. He called Ramirez on the phone, right in front of me, and told him to come on over. He told me he was going to turn his back while Ramirez "did his thing." I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet. I just really don't want to be left alone here."

"Okay, Cupcake," he murmured, "I won't leave you alone here." 

"Then...you'll stay?" I whispered hopefully.

Joe put his hands on my shoulders and pushed back to see my face. Staring into my eyes, he seemed to be contemplating something.

"Come to my place for a couple of days. I think you could use a little time away from here to recoup. Maybe we can take off to somewhere quiet." 

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Uh-oh. I know all about your best behavior."

He smiled and brushed a light kiss on my lips. "Come on." He tugged at my arms. "Let's get you packed."

"But, don't you have to work?" 

"Not til the end of the week. I've been reinstated, but I'm taking my paid vacation before I return," he said.

"But Rex..."

"Bring him," he said, grabbing a handful of clothes from my dresser drawers.

Joe dropped the armload of clothes into my laundry basket in the living room, then put the basket in the crook of his arm.

I carried Rex's cage and followed Joe across the parking lot. Joe punched a button on a car key remote. I heard a beep-beep, and the headlights flashed on a newer model Dodge Durango.

"New car?" I asked. 

Joe opened the back door and dropped the clothes basket on the floor, followed by Rex's cage. "I have it on lease, until the insurance company reimburses me for the Jeep you blew up." 

"I didn't blow it up!" It was just sitting in my parking lot.

He opened the door for me. He winked at me, and I knew he was trying to get a rise out of my to take my mind off of worse things. He reached out and gave me a playful pat on the behind as I climbed into the front seat.

"Watch it!" I yelped. "I've still got seventeen stitches back there." 

Joe grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot."

"I sent him a death glare, trying to decide if he had really forgotten. 

The ride to Joe's apartment was quiet. Not another car in sight on the road. The streets were empty and dark, except for the occasional street lights. The quiet hum of the engine was soothing. 

"Thank you," I finally broke the silence. I reached for Joe's hand, and he kissed the back of mine. He continued to hold my hand, caressing the back of my hand with his thumb. I leaned my seat back and closed my tired eyes.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: Mature (eventually, cause you never know)  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun. Not making any money. Characters belong to JE.  
Spoilers: One For The Money

Title: Half Past One  
November 2006   
Author: TammyC 

HALF PAST ONE  
What should have happened at the end of One For The Money

Chapter 3

_The ride to Joe's apartment was quiet. Not another car in sight on the road. The streets were empty and dark, except for the occasional street lights. The quiet hum of the engine was soothing._

_"Thank you," I finally broke the silence. I reached for Joe's hand, and he kissed the back of mine. He continued to hold my hand, caressing the back of my hand with his thumb. I leaned my seat back and closed my tired eyes._

I was vaguely aware of being lifted and carried by a pair of strong arms. My head lay on Joe's shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hang on. The day had been somewhat warm, but there was a chill in the air now that gave me goosebumps. 

The bed was soft and comfy as I sank down into it. I stretched. Someone removed my shoes, and I wiggled my toes. A warm covering was draped over me and tucked around my neck.

A couple of minutes later, I felt the bed sink beside me. A warm body lay down with me. I snuggled in a little closer for warmth and sighed. A strong arm wrapped around me and a hand stroked my back. Soft, warm lips brushed my cheek and then my mouth.

"Sweet dreams, Cupcake," Joe whispered in my ear.

Sun rays streamed through a window by the bed. A heavy quilt with yellow daisies was tucked around me. A large dark brown dresser across the room sported a handful of family photos. It matched the side table and the bed. There was no other furniture in the room.

And there was no Joe.

Smells of brewed coffee and sizzling bacon permeated the room. Mindful of my stitches, I slowly climbed out of bed. My stomach grumbling, I padded barefoot out of the room.

I found Joe standing in front of a stove in his gallery kitchen. He was flipping bacon and eggs in a frying pan.

"Morning," I said.

"Afternoon, Cupcake." Joe was grinning at me.

Afternoon? I stole a glance at my watch. "Half past one? Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were exhausted. I could tell you needed the rest. And you looked so peaceful." Joe glanced in my direction. "Except for the snoring part." 

"I don't snore!"

Joe opened a cupboard door beside him and fished out two plates. "Sure, Cupcake. Whatever you say." He flipped the food onto the plates.

"Grab a chair," he said. He set the plates on a small wooden table in the dining alcove.

"Is that coffee I smell?" I asked.

Joe filled two mugs. "Yea. You take cream or sugar?"

"Both, please."

He set the coffee on the table along with a container of creamer, and joined me. 

"You should try this stuff." He poured a bit of creamer into his cup and stirred. "It's peppermint mocha flavored creamer. My mother turned me on to it recently."

I tried a sip of his coffee. Yum.

"This is good," I said. I added some to my cup.

We dug into our brunch and ate in silence for a while. It was friendly and comfortable. We finished our meal and cleared the table.

"So, why are you being so nice?" I finally asked.

Joe washed a plate and handed it to me to rinse. "I told you before. Because I like you. And I enjoy your company."

"Hmmm." Probably I sounded as skeptical as I felt.

"I can see we still have to work on your streak of cynicism." He winked, and I almost dropped a dish.

I gave him my best eye roll. "So what are the plans for today?"

"I thought we could head over to Point Pleasant. But I have a couple of errands to run first." 

We were interrupted by a rap on the front door. Joe opened it and let in a pretty young woman. Okay, so maybe not so young. She was about my age. But she was pretty. Tall, thin, with bigger boobs than mine. Curly light blonde hair framed her friendly face. A few tendrils spilled over her forhead and near her bright, green eyes. 

"Hey, Joe." She greeted him with a peck on the cheek. Joe wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the couch where I sat. I felt a momentary pang of jealousy.

"Anne, this is Stephanie. Steph, Anne." Joe made introductions.

I shook her hand and probably gripped a little bit tighter than necessary. Okay, maybe alot tighter.

"I'll leave you two to get aquainted," Joe said. "I'll be back in about an hour."

I followed Joe to the door. "Girlfriend?" I asked, trying not to look too green.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: Mature (eventually, cause you never know)  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun. Not making any money. Characters belong to JE.  
Spoilers: One For The Money

Title: Half Past One  
November 2006   
Author: TammyC 

HALF PAST ONE  
What should have happened at the end of One For The Money

Chapter 4

_"Anne, this is Stephanie. Steph, Anne." Joe made introductions._

I shook her hand and probably gripped a little bit tighter than necessary. Okay, maybe alot tighter.

"I'll leave you two to get aquainted," Joe said. "I'll be back in about an hour."

I followed Joe to the door. "Girlfriend?" I asked, trying not to look too green.

"More like a friend," Joe answered. He paused for a second, studying my face, then smiled. "Cupcake, are you jealous?" 

"Jealous? Who, me? Hell, no!" I lied. "Well, maybe of her hair."

He reached his hand behind my neck and drew me in for a warm, sweet kiss. I think he might have moaned. Just a little. Or maybe it was me. He pulled back and his smile reached his eyes.

"Put your claws away and play nice," he said.

"Who, me?"

His fingertips ran through my hair. "Lock up after me. I'll be back soon." 

And he was gone.

I returned to the guest on the couch. "So, Anne, want some coffee? There's some killer peppermint mocha creamer in the fridge."

"Sure, I'm game."

We fixed our drinks and sipped them at the table. 

"So," Anne started, "I hear you have had a rough time lately."

I paused, glancing at her over the rim of my mug. "Just some bad dreams lately. I'll get over it." 

"What are the dreams about?" she asked a little too casually.

"Just some mean guys I encountered on the job."

"Like Jimmy Alpha and Benito Ramirez?" she asked innocently.

I wondered exactly what Joe had told her. "How did you guess?"

"Not exactly a blind guess," she admitted.

No, really?

She sipped at her drink. "I do read the newspapers."

Great! 

"And Joe told me a little about it. You want to share your version with me?" she asked.

What the heck. I have her the basic run down. I handn't meant to spill my guts so thoroughly to a stranger, but she was amazingly easy to talk to. And for a stranger, she seemed to genuinely care.

"Have you tried talking to anyone about this before now?" she asked. 

"Who am I going to talk to? My family? They would freak even worse than I do. My friends? Probably they would think I was a wimp."

"From what I hear, a wimp you are definately not. But it sometimes helps to talk to someone. Have you considered confiding in a professional?"

I jumped. Yowza!

"You mean a shrink? No way, not me," I said.

"Why not? There is no shame in it."

I decided a change of subject was called for. "So, how do you know Joe?"

"I work down at the police station."

"You're a cop, too?" I asked.

She thought for a minute before answering. "No, I'm actually a counselor. I talk to officers when they've been involved in traumatic situations of the job." 

"A _shrink_?" I wailed. "Joe set me up with a _shrink_? OH, that sneaky little...I can't believe he did this! He is so going to get it. Wait til I get my hands on him," I seethed.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: Mature (eventually, cause you never know)  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun. Not making any money. Characters belong to JE.  
Spoilers: One For The Money

Title: Half Past One  
November 2006   
Author: TammyC 

HALF PAST ONE  
What should have happened at the end of One For The Money

Chapter 5

_"You're a cop, too?" I asked._

She thought for a minute before answering. "No, I'm actually a counselor. I talk to officers when they've been involved in traumatic situations of the job." 

"A shrink?" I wailed. "Joe set me up with a shrink? OH, that sneaky little...I can't believe he did this! He is so going to get it. Wait til I get my hands on him," I seethed. 

  
"Don't be too hard on him," Anne said. "He cares about you and is trying to help."

Morelli cares about me? I wonder what gave her that idea. Still, things seemed to change a little lately...

"What would make you say that? We don't exactly have the friendliest history," I said. 

"Circumstances change. People change. He isn't the same person he used to be, years ago," Anne said. "And he wouldn't be going out of his way to help you if he didn't care." 

"You sound like you know him well. How long have you known him?" I asked.

"Since he got out of the Navy."

I thought about this and finished my coffee. 

"Have you ever, um, dated him?" I asked. Now where did that question come from? And did I really want to know?

She seemed to be thinking about it before she answered. She took her cup to the sink and rinsed it.

"For a while, we did. But it was a long time ago."

"Was it serious?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

Anne took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We were engaged at one point. But it didn't work out as planned." Anne sounded a little too wistful to me. "Anyway, you could do alot worse than Joe. He's a good man." 

I was getting a little uncomfortable with this conversation. Luckily, we didn't have the chance to delve in deeper. Joe walked in the front door. He hung up his keys. Then he met me at the table and planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

"So, how are my favorite two ladies doing?" he asked innocently.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and we winked at me. He looked so handsome, I almost fell out of my chair.

"Actually, I need to get back to work." Anne handed me her business card. "Call me if you ever feel the need to talk," she told me. 

Joe walked her to the door, and they spoke in hushed tones for a moment. How I longed to be a fly on the wall to hear what they were saying. She had a sparkle in her eyes as she looked at him. I wished I could see his eyes, instead of the back of his head.

They exchanged pecks on their cheeks, and Anne left.

I padded over to the couch with my donut and carefully sat down on it. Joe joined me.

"You ladies have a nice chat?" he asked carefully.

"Really nice," I answered. "In fact, she is so easy to talk to, we covered multiple subjects. I learned alot." So _there_, Morelli! Let him wonder exactly what I found out.

If he wanted to bite, he carefully hid the reaction.

"Are you ready to head to Point Pleasant? I seem to remember promising to take you away from here," he said. 

I took a quick shower and did the hair and makeup thing. Then I changed into jeans and a blue sweatshirt.

Joe was ready to go. He was wearing jeans and a green sweatshirt with a picture of a tractor on it. It read "Play in the Dirt."

Point Pleasant was breezy but not too cold in our sweatshirts. I was glad I had takent he time to braid my hair so it did not frizz.

We rolled up our jeans and strolled barefoot on the sand. Small chilly waves lapped at our feet. I found a couple of sand dollars that were not broken and put them in a small plastic bag. When my feet got too cold, we reatreated from the water's edge.

Joe held my hand as we browsed through the different shops near the shore. One vendor sported a variety of shirts. After searching every rack, we made our purchase. We left the shop wearing our new matching blue sweatshirts with black print. My shirt read "I need somebody bad." Joe's read "I'm bad."

I suddenly felt eyes watching us, and whipped around. I scanned the area, but saw nobody out of the ordinary. I chalked it up to paranoia.

Passing booths of pottery, jewelry, and glass, we stopped at an old fashioned photo booth. Old western costumes hung on several racks. Shelves of props held feathery boas, shoes, fancy hats, and badges.

Joe dressed in a pair of buckskin chaps over his jeans, with a matching jacket. He selected a cowboy hat, a sherriff's badge, and a gun belt with pistol He looked hot.

I wore a long satiny red dress with a lacey v-neck. A matching feathery hat topped my head. Instead of carrying a beaded purse, I opted for a rifle.

The photographer did a short photo shoot of different poses. A half hour later, we were on our way with our framed color and black-and-white prints.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. There it was again. The feeling I was being followed. UGH! Get a grip, Stephanie. You're losing it.

We locked our purchases in the vehicle and headed for the small strip mall. In side were several stores, a small cafe, and a coffee shop. A huge merry-go-round graced the center of the building.

"I don't know if I can ride this thing," I said. "I left my donut in the Durango." 

Joe stripped off his sweatshirt and folded it on to my carousel horse's saddle. Too bad he was wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath. He helped me onto the golden colored horse and made sure I was comfortable before mounting the white steed beside me.

The ride started, and our horsed began moving up and down. Music played in the background that reminded me of elevator tunes. The butterflies in my tummy tickled, and I laughed. I looked over at Joe. He was smiling with me. His eyes were so bright and sexy.

As the ride started slowing to a stop, I noticed a large figure standing outside. I could see it through the glass door, and it seemed to be watching someone on the carousel. When the carousel stopped, I looked at the door again. The figure was gone.

"Joe, I hate to sound paranoid, but I've had a feeling we're being followed and watched. A couple of times today, I've had that feeling."

"I don't think it's paranoia. I've had that feeling a couple of times, but I have not seen anyone that looked out of place," Joe said. 

"I'm getting nervous," I said.

"Let's get out of here and head home," Joe said.

It was dark as we headed back to the Durango in the parking lot three blocks away. Joe tucked his t-shirt into his pants so his gun was more easily accessible. We didn't hold hands, as he kept his hand close to his pistol. But we walked close to each other. We scanned our surroundings constantly with our eyes. I studied every shadow and doorway we passed. My heart was beating faster, and my breathing was a bit labored.

My heart about stopped in my chest when we reached the Durango. All four tires were flat. They had been slashed. Joe muttered a low curse.

I heard a familiar voice behind us. 

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: Mature (eventually, cause you never know)  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun. Not making any money. Characters belong to JE.  
Spoilers: One For The Money

Title: Half Past One  
November 2006   
Author: TammyC 

HALF PAST ONE  
What should have happened at the end of One For The Money

Chapter 6

_My heart about stopped in my chest when we reached the Durango. All four tires were flat. They had been slashed. Joe muttered a low curse._

I heard a familiar voice behind us.

"Joe? Stephanie? Are you okay?"

We turned around and saw Carl approaching us. Eddie "Big Dog" was close on his heals. 

"No, we're not okay. I think someone has been following us. We were just about to leave when we found this." Joe pointed to the Durango's four slashed tires.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Carl and Big Dog exchanged glances. "We tried calling, and got worried when you didn't answer your cell phone. Anne told us where you were headed, so we drove out here," Carl said.

Two police cars pulled into the parking lot, their lights flashing. They pulled up beside us and stopped. Two uniformed cops got out of their vehicles and joined our party.

"Evening, folks," one of them said. His badge read "Mesmart." 

Carl nodded to him.

"We got a call about an officer possibly in distress," the other cop said. His name tag read "Imbossy."

"We were trying to find Detective Morelli about urgent Trenton police business and possible danger. When we found his vehicle tires cut, we called it in," Big Dog explained.

"What would that urgent business be" Joe asked.

Carl hesitated and exchanged another glance with his partner. He took my hands in his. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, Steph." He looked me square in the eye. "Ramirez has escaped."

"Cupcake." Someone patted my cheeks lightly. "Cupcake, open your eyes."

I obeyed, and Joe's face swam in front of mine. I was laying on the ground, my head on Joe's lap. My head didn't hurt. Someone must have caught me as I fainted. I was pretty sure I knew who.

Joe helped me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me. He held me close and kissed me behind my ear. "We need to give these guys a statement about being followed today," he said.

I could feel his breath in my ear. He loosed his grip on me and turned me around to face Officer Imbossy. His arm stayed around my shoulder. 

"You were being followed today?" the officer asked. 

"We think so. It felt like it," I said. "And then at the mall, I saw someone standing outside the door, looking in. I felt like he was watching us. When I got off the carousel and looked again, he was gone."

"Detective Morelli, please step over here to give me a statement," Officer Mesmart said. "She can talk to Officer Imbossy."

"I would rather stay with her," Joe said.

"Detective Morelli," Officer Imbossy started, "I'm sure you understand procedure to..."

"Make an exception," Joe clipped. "Circumstances as they are, I'm not letting go of her so she can hit the ground again." He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

We covered the basics. Who Ramirez was. Our history. His escape. And our being followed today. Both officers took notes. Officer Imbossy scribbled when I spoke. Officer Mesmart wrote while Joe talked. Satisfied, they let us leave. An APB was updated with the information that Ramirez might be in the immediate area. 

The four of us drove back to Trenton in Carl's blue suv. I didn't know who was going to rescue the Durango, and I didn't care. Joe and I sat in the back seat. His left arm draped over my shoulder, holding me close to him.

I was dog tired, but could not sleep. I kept a watchful eye on traffic. With each passing vehicle, my heart sped up and I looked around. What if it was Ramirez? Lord, the things that monster wanted to do to me.

As if sensing my anxiety, Joe put his right hand on my cheek. I layed my head on his chest. Slow music was playing from a cd. Joe's breath tickled my ear as he began softly singing the soothing tunes. My body relaxed against his, and my eyes drifted closed.

My eyes opened as I was being tucked into a bed. I pulled the quilt up to my neck and sighed.

"We could use an extra pair of eyes here tonight," Joe told Carl. "Would you mind sleeping here?" 

Carl's eyes lit up as he climbed on to the bed next to me. "Sure thing!" he said.

Morelli hauled Carl off the bed by his shirt and pants, and dropped him onto the floor.

"Don't get any ideas," Joe growled. "You're on the couch." 

Carl stood up and dusted himself off. "Just as well," he muttered. "I couldn't sleep much anyway, with all that snoring."

"I do not snore!" I yelled.

Carl winked at me.

"I'm not planning on getting much sleep tonight anyway," Joe said.

Carl grinned.

Joe gave him a warning glare. "Mind out of the gutter, Carl." 

I awoke to a sound. What, I was not sure. I reached for the body beside me. There were only warm sheets. No Joe. I looked up at the window. It was barely light outside.

I heard the noise again. It was a voice, and it sounded close.

"Stephannieeee," it called. "Stephannieeee...I have a present for you, Stephannieeee."

I bolted upright in bed and screamed. I jumped out of bed. And them I screamed again.

The bedroom door slammed open, and a man burst in. He was huge, and he was black, and he was carrying a gun in his hand.

Before I could take another breath, I lifted my leg. It connected with his crotch. The big man let out a yell. And then we went down hard.

He muttered curses under his breath. Rolling on the floor, he grabbed his privates. I grabbed his gun and stepped back, pointing it at him. 

A second man sped through the door. Another big man. Dark hair. Tall. A deadly expression on his face. I took aim and fired. 

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: Mature (eventually, cause you never know)  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun. Not making any money. Characters belong to JE.  
Spoilers: One For The Money

Title: Half Past One  
November 2006   
Author: TammyC 

HALF PAST ONE  
What should have happened at the end of One For The Money

Chapter 7

_He muttered curses under his breath. Rolling on the floor, he grabbed his privates. I grabbed his gun and stepped back, pointing it at him._

A second man sped through the door. Another big man. Dark hair. Tall. A deadly expression on his face. I took aim and fired.

He hit the floor as a picture shattered on the dresser. It was Grandma Bella's picture, no biggie. I remembered her.

"Cupcake!" the second man on the floor yelled. "You almost shot me." 

"Joe?" I cried as he stood up.

The big black man crawled up to his knees, still covering his crotch with his hands.

"Go ahead, make my day." I gave my best Dirty Harry impression. He froze. "You got a name, big boy?" I asked.

"Tank," he grunted.

I aimed the gun at him again. "Tank? You were going to tank me? And what, pray tell, does that mean? Keep in mind that I have a gun pointed at you."

He waved a hand in the air. "My name is Tank."

"Tank? What kind of name is that? Your mama not like you?"

"It's a nickname, my street name," Tank answered.

"Cupcake, put the gun down. He's with us," Joe said.

"He's a good guy?" I was confused.

Joe thought for a couple of seconds before answering. "I don't know about a good guy, but he is on our side."

I lowered the gun to my side. "So, Mr. Good Guy Tank, what is your real name?" I asked.

Tank smiled. "I could tell you, but it would cost you."

I frowned and pointed the gun at him again. "Let me explain something to you, Tank. It is not smart to play with me or to piss me off this time of the month," I threatened.

"Something to remember," Mr. Good Guy Tank said.

Joe walked stepped around Tank and over to me.

A third man barrelled through the door. I started to take aim at him, but Joe grabbed the gun from my hand and took aim himself.

"Woah!" Carl said. "Don't shoot, it's just me. I was outside, checking out a noise, and I heard gunshots in here."

"Where were you, by the way?" I asked Joe. "I heard Ramirez calling my name when I woke up, and you were gone."

"I was in the bathroom. I had to pee. I was only gone for a minute, two tops." 

"It looks like someone left us a present," Carl pointed to the window. A large white envelope was taped to the outside of the screen.

"Carl and I are going to go outside to check it out. I'll leave you here to protect Stephanie," Joe said to Tank.

Tank was already on his feet. He nodded and grumbled something like who was going to protect him.

Joe and Carl returned with the envelope a few mintues later.

"So, what's king kong doing here, anyway?" I asked Joe.

"Chauffer, and a bodyguard of sorts," Joe said.

"Chauffer?" I asked. "I'm not going anywhere alone with him."

"You won't be alone. I'm going, too." Joe dumped the contents of the envelope onto the bed. We leaved through several photos that had been taken from an instant camera. Photos of Joe and me the day before. Drinking coffee. Wearing our matching shirts. Walking on the sand. Riding the carousel.

"What if I don't want to go?" 

"Cupcake, don't make me handcuff you to him."

I picked up a photo from the bed and my heart did a flip flop. It wsa a picture of me, sleeping in Joe's bed. Alone. This morning.

"When do we leave?" I asked. Hey, a girl can change her mind. 

"That's my girl," Tank said. "We leave right away."

I wagged my finger under Tank's nose. "Get this straight. I am not, and never will be, your girl." 

"Ramirez must have some balls, picking on this one." Tank grinned.

Joe grinned.

Carl grinned.

I didn't grin.

I glanced down at Joe's jeans and momentarily enjoyed the view. "Uh, Joe, you might want to zip your pants first," I said.

Then I grinned.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: Mature (eventually, cause you never know)  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun. Not making any money. Characters belong to JE.  
Spoilers: One For The Money

Title: Half Past One  
November 2006   
Author: TammyC 

HALF PAST ONE  
What should have happened at the end of One For The Money

Chapter 8

_"Ramirez must have some balls, picking on this one." Tank grinned._

Joe grinned.

Carl grinned.

I didn't grin.

I glanced down at Joe's jeans and momentarily enjoyed the view. "Uh, Joe, you might want to zip your pants first," I said.

Then I grinned.

I felt the black suv roll down a long, winding gravel driveway and then come to a stop. Finally. My butt was asleep. The handcuffs chafed my wrists behind my back. I was blindfolded. I was hungry. And I was grumpy.

Joe released my cuffs and removed my silky blindfold. I rubbed my wrists.

"I can't believe you let that gorilla handcuff me," I complained. 

"You have to leave the blindfold on," Joe said. "House rules."

"House rules?"

"One of many house rules we have to abide by. This is a safe house. They take security very seriously here." Joe kissed my cheek.

The sun had set long ago. Stars sprinkled the inky black sky. Ahead of us, a covered porch wrapped around a large two-story house.

I followed Tank up the porch steps, with Rex's cage under my arm. Our path was lit only by the bright porch lights. Joe trailed behind us with our luggage. Tank and Joe both stopped to scan our surroundings once more before we entered the house. Tank flipped a switch on the wall inside, killing the porch lights.

"Another house rule," Tank said. "Outside lights are on a need-only basis."

The entire downstairs of the house was an open floor plan. To the left was a large kitchen and dining area. Blue and yellow tiles formed a checkered pattern on the counter tops. A large wooden table with a short, white lace table cloth was in the kitchen, with six matching chairs.

To the right of the front door was a living area. Two over stuffed long couches and two matching chairs formed a u-shape in front of a flat screen television on the wall. Speakers hung beside it. Below the tv, a long, low entertainment center housed a stereo, vcr, dvd player, and movies. A roll top desk sat against the wall by the door.

Dividing the house was a staircase that led to an open hallway above. From where I was standing, I could see several closed doors in the upstairs hall.

A heavenly aroma drifted over from the kitchen area. At the stove, a man flipped something in a pan. He was about as tall as Joe, well built, his black head shaved.

"Food is about ready. I hope you are hungry," he said.

"That's Bobby," Tank said.

"Is he the cook?" I asked.

"Among other things." Tank chuckled. "We all cook here. We take turns."

Uh-oh. I hoped they liked peanut butter sandwiches. I wasn't much of a cook. I was more of a take-out order specialist.

Joe carried our belongings upstairs, then joined us at the table. We polished off a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and celery sticks. At least, they looked like cheese sandwiches. They tasted suspiciously like cardboard. I thought the celery sticks could use some peanut butter or cream cheese. I'd have to remember that. 

"Maybe now is a good time to kick back in the living room and cover the house rules," Joe said.

We flopped down onto the comfy furniture. I had grabbed a handful of rubber bands from a tray on the desk. I stretched them between my fingers, playing with them. Nervous habit.

"Okay, what are the house rules?" I asked.

"For starters, there is no leaving the house without two armed escorts," Tank said. "Escorts include Joe, Bobby, Lester, or me. You'll meet Lester and Kendall soon. Kendall is not an escort."

"Kendall is still here?" Joe asked.

"Yea, she's in the shower." Tank said. "At night, all window shades are closed. Daytime, all window curtains are closed. They let in enough light, but block the view inside the house from a possible sniper." 

"Wait a minute," I said. "Sniper?" 

"We've never had one get through security." Tank smiled. "It's just a precaution."

"Iron fences surround the property," Joe said. "A gate at the driveway entrance is manned with armed guards at all times."

"I get the feeling you've been here before," I said.

Joe just smiled.

"Target practice is two to three times per week, depending on weather," Bobby said. "We alternate between firearms and cross bows."

"Cross bows?" 

"Cross bows are nearly silent." Bobby explained. "Someday you may need to defend yourself without giving away your position."

"Tomorrow, you can meet the horses." I heard the voice behind me. I turned and saw a tall, muscular latino man with short cropped hair. "You must be Stephanie. I'm Lester."

I nodded a hello.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" Tank asked.

"Me? Sure. I rode one yesterday."

Joe laughed. "Merry-go-round horses don't count, Cupcake."

"Horses are fun. I'll teach you to ride." Lester took a seat on the other empty couch. "You need to learn your way around the property, and different methods of getting around it. Just in case of emergency." 

"What ways are there to get around other than driving and on foot?"

"Horses, 4-wheelers, and motor boats," Bobby said. "Don't worry, you won't be expected to learn them all in one day."

"I think we've covered enough rules for one day," Tank said. "We don't want to overwhelm our guest."

"Anyone up for a movie before bed?" Joe asked.

Tank picked up a movie from the shelf. "Ghostbusters too scary for you?"

"Ghostbusters is good," I said. I fiddled some more with the rubber bands. 

Tank bent over and popped the tape into the vcr. Nice view. Nice butt. Nice, big target. I took aim with a rubber band and fired. 

Score!

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: Mature (eventually, cause you never know)  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun. Not making any money. Characters belong to JE.  
Spoilers: One For The Money

Title: Half Past One  
November 2006   
Author: TammyC 

HALF PAST ONE  
What should have happened at the end of One For The Money

Chapter 9

_Tank picked up a movie from the shelf. "Ghostbusters too scary for you?" _

"Ghostbusters is good," I said. I fiddled some more with the rubber bands.

Tank bent over and popped the tape into the vcr. Nice view. Nice butt. Nice, big target. I took aim with a rubber band and fired.

Score!

Tank stood up quickly and whirled around. The look on his face was priceless.

I donned my best innocent face. "It slipped," I said. 

Lester smiled at me and shook his head. "Boy, you are going to be fun to have around here."

The movie started to play, and Tank flopped into a chair. The movie played for a couple of minutes. Then it stopped. Tank got up and hit the play button again. The movie resumed playing for a few seconds, then stopped again. Tank removed the tape from the vcr, examined it, and put it back in.

The movie started playing. Tank stood there for a moment, then slowly backed away. Satisfied it was fixed, he plopped back into his seat. The movie stopped again, rewound, and ejected. Then the vcr power turned off. Tank scratched his bald head.

"Need to be more aware of your surroundings, Tank." I heard the female voice behind me.

A young woman stood behind the couches. She was a couple of inches shorter than me, trim, with gorgeous eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She was pretty. And she was holding a remote control to the vcr.

"Kendall!" Joe jumped up. He twirled her around in a big hug. They exchanged cheek kisses. 

"I didn't know you were back." Kendall smiled. "Tillie and I missed you."

I wasn't sure who Tillie was, but I was sure I didn't like Kendall holding my Joe. I stretched a rubber band between my fingers and took aim at her butt. I was about to fire when a big, black hand closed over mine.

I glared up at Tank. He smiled and gave me a wink.

It was Lester who interrupted their reunion. "Okay, enough of the hugging and kissing and stuff." He crossed the room and took Kendall's hands into his. "You can't have them all, Morelli. This one is mine."

Kendall's eyes sparkled as Lester pulled her into a hug. He whispered something into her ear. She smiled, nodded, and pressed a sweet, long kiss to his lips. "I think we'll skip them movie and see you in the morning," she told us.

And they were gone.

I woke up when it was barely light out. Joe slept soundly beside me, his arm thrown around me. I kissed him lightly on the lips. He mumbled something in his sleep that I could not understand. It better not be "Kendall," or I'd kick him. I quietly slipped of bed and into the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

I crept back down the hall to my bedroom, and I froze. Kendall was in the woman-on-top position, her head thrown back. I could hear her and a man moaning loudly.

"Oops, sorry," I said. "Wrong bedroom. I got lost and, I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed. I hid my eyes and quickly turned to leave.

Wait a minute, that voice sounded familiar. That man looked familiar. "Joe?" I said. I turned back and saw Kendall smiling at me.

"Cupcake," I heard Joe's voice before I saw his face. Omigod.

"Cupcake, wait." He reached for me, and I shrugged away.

I closed my eyes. I knew I shouldn't be jealous. I had no real claim on him. No promises had been made. Still, I had thought something special was starting between us...I felt my heart start to break a little. 

"Stephanie, Cupcake. Open your eyes and look at me." I felt his hands on me and he lightly shook my shoulders.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: Mature (eventually, cause you never know)  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun. Not making any money. Characters belong to JE.  
Spoilers: One For The Money

Title: Half Past One  
November 2006   
Author: TammyC 

HALF PAST ONE  
What should have happened at the end of One For The Money

Chapter 10

_"Cupcake, wait." He reached for me, and I shrugged away._

I closed my eyes. I knew I shouldn't be jealous. I had no real claim on him. No promises had been made. Still, I had thought something special was starting between us...I felt my heart start to break a little. 

"Stephanie, Cupcake. Open your eyes and look at me." I felt his hands on me and he lightly shook my shoulders.

I opened my eyes and stared into Joe's concerned ones. I felt a little disoriented. I glanced about the room. I was sitting on the couch, leaning on Joe. It was near the end of the movie. Bobby and Tank were watching me.

"Steph, are you okay?" Tank asked. "You were dreaming, and it didn't sound like a good one." 

"Really bad dream," I said.

"Ramirez again?" Joe asked softly.

"No, worse." I subconsciously glanced up the stairs and back.

Joe smiled at me with almost sad understanding. He knew about my ex-husband and Joyce, how I'd walked in on them years ago. Playing with my hair, he gently kissed my lips.

"You've had alot of excitement for one day," he whispered in my ear. "Why don't we head upstairs?"

We said our good-nights and retired to our room.

Our room was at the end of the hall upstairs. It was clean and sparsely furnished with light oak furniture. A sleigh bed was the room's centerpiece. On one side of the bed was a small night table. On the other side was a long dresser with a mirror.

Two doors were on opposite sides of the room. One had a shade drawn over it.

"Where does this door go?" I asked.

"To a balcony. All rooms upstairs have a door that opens onto it. The balcony overlooks a lake. It's very pretty. You can see it in the morning. It's too dark out tonight. The door over there is our private bathroom."

"How do you know so much? Are you friends with the owner?"

"More of an acquaintance. I've been here before to bring someone out of danger." 

I rummaged through my clothes but could not find anything to wear to bed.

"I didn't pack any pajamas," I said. 

Joe pulled his large t-shirt over his head and handed it to me. "You can sleep in this, if you want to. Or you can sleep in nothing." He smiled.

I stared at his nicely shaped bare chest. My hands were suddenly not connected to my brain. They reached out and ran down his chest muscles. Oops. I felt a blush. I looked up at Joe's face, and he winked. Busted.

I took his shirt and changed in the bathroom. Face freshly washed and teeth brushed, I stepped back out and held my breath. Joe was in bed. No Kendall. A candle on the side table was all that lit the room. I climbed into bed and blew out the candle.

Joe gathered me close and kissed my neck, my ear, my lips. His hand slipped up under my shirt.

"Joe, what are you doing?"

"I'm loving on you," he said softly.

I moaned a little. "I thought you were going to be on your best behavior," I whispered.

"Trust me, I will be." He nuzzled my neck. "My very best." 

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: Mature (eventually, cause you never know)  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun. Not making any money. Characters belong to JE.  
Spoilers: One For The Money

Title: Half Past One  
Chapter 1: November 2006  
Chapter 11: January 2007  
Author: TammyC 

HALF PAST ONE  
What should have happened at the end of One For The Money

Chapter 11

Joe nudged my side with his hand. "Roll over," he whispered into my ear. 

"What?"

"Roll over."

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can rub your back."

I turned over onto my tummy and adjusted my pillow with a couple of hand slaps. Then I wiggled into a comfortable position.

Joe sat up and slid his hands under the back of my shirt. I sighed as they roamed over my bare back. His thumbs pressed up and down my spine and I moaned a little.

"When you said you'd be on your best behavior, you weren't kidding," I said.

As he kneaded fist-fulls of muscles, I felt my body relaxing. The stress of the past few days started to drain away.

"You keep that up, and I'm going to fall asleep," I said.

Joe leaned forward to kiss my cheek. Then he started running small circles on the sides of my neck with his knuckles.

"That's the whole idea, Cupcake."

The sun was warming the room when I woke up. The blinds on the balcony door were open. Lace curtains partially blocked the view and provided privacy. At the same time, it allowed the light to filter into the room.

I was yawning when Joe stepped out of the bathroom. A towel wrapped around his waist showed off his nice package. His dark hair was still damp from a shower.

"Morning, Cupcake," he said. "Sleep well?"

I smiled and sat up. "Any hot water left?" I asked.

"Plenty. The bathroom is all yours. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in about ten minutes."

The bathroom was bigger than the one in my apartment. Yellow and white pin stripe wallpaper covered the upper half of the wall. The lower half was white wainscotting. A large oval mirror hung over a pedestal sink. Beside the sink was a tall wooden shelf that held towels and other bathroom essentials. There was a claw foot tub with a cheery floral shower curtain on the far side of the room.

After a quick shower, I put on some fresh clothes and applied some makeup. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and decided to call it good.

Elvis sang 'Hunk of Burning Love' on a cd player in the kitchen. Tank was at the stove, flipping pancakes onto a platter. His leg was shaking and he wagged his butt to the beat of the music. Elvis was almost as loud as Tank. 

"A hunk a hunk of burning love," Tank boomed in his baritone voice.

"Ahhhh..." Bobby threw his head back and hit the high notes perfectly. Then he danced his way to the dining table and set down pitchers of milk and juice.

"Yea, a hunk a hunk of burning love."

"Ahhhh..." 

Tank bumped into me when he carried the platter of pancakes towards the table. He stopped moving and looked down at me stone hard face.

"Elvis is still The King," he said seriously. 

Shoving the platter into my hands, he smiled. Then he abruptly turned and wiggled his way back to the stove, waving the pancake spatula in the air.

"A just a hunk a hunk of burning love."

"Ahhhh..." Bobby handed Joe a stack of plates. He bobbed his head up and down to the beat and shuffled back to the kitchen counter.

Joe and I set the pancakes and plates on the table and sat down.

"Do they dance and sing like that often?" I asked Joe.

"Every time they cook," he said. "Usually to that song, but always to Elvis."

Tank turned down the music. Then he and Bobby brought more food to the table and took their seats. Lester and Kendall joined us, and we all dug in to our breakfast.

"So, Lester," Tank said between bites, "did we have another quiet night?"

Lester sipped his coffee. "Vince said that a black pick up truck drove past the gate slowly twice, around 0300. The second time, the driver stopped and asked for directions." 

"Directions to where?" Tank asked.

"The address the driver gave Vince and Woody is the same address as the Hunter House," Lester said.

"License plate?" Tank asked.

"I called it in to Carl," Joe said. "It was a rental. John Smith is the name on the papers. If the guy isn't legit, his ID probably isn't, either.

I cut my eyes to Joe. I wondered if he was working with these men. I would have to ask him later.

Bobby stopped chewing and swallowed. "Any passengers he could be taking to safety? Any cargo?" he asked. 

"No passengers or cargo that our men could see," Lester said. "Weird thing is, the man said he was renting it for his vacation. But he had no luggage. And he didn't have a clue where to find the house."

Tank and Bobby paused and glanced at each other.

"Tell me he wasn't given directions," Tank said.

"Vince told him he had never heard of that address," Lester said. "Woody gave him directions to a motel back in town. Our guys know the drill."

"If they know the drill, why wasn't I notified?" Tank asked.

"We called the Hunter House to see if they were expecting anyone. They said no. They called the boss while Carl ran the license plate. Boss said you'd been up for 48 hours, and to let you sleep. He said he'd handle it, and he'll be here later today," Lester said.

"What is the Hunter House?" I asked.

The room was quiet and the men glanced at each other. Tank studied me for a long moment. Then he looked at Joe, who nodded.

"It's a safe house nearby," Tank said. "Not many people know about it." 

I let that sink in a moment. The information was not to leave the house. I nodded.

I leaned on Joe and whispered into his ear. "Will I get to meet their boss?"

"Cupcake, you already know their boss," Joe whispered back. 

Joe and I were on kitchen cleanup duty after breakfast and again after lunch. I didn't really mind; it meant that I hadn't been on cooking duty. As Joe put away the last of the dishes, I wiped down the table. He made his way around the kitchen easily. It seemed familiar to him. Maybe a bit too familiar. He knew where everything went without looking in the cabinets twice. I again wondered about his connection to this place.

"Bobby and Tank said you did a good job at target practice this morning," Joe said.

I blew out a sigh. "I didn't think I'd ever get the hang of it," I said. "And now my arms are killing me."

Joe stepped up behind me and rubbed my shoulders and my arms. The man had magic hands.

"Tank said you'd give Robin Hood a run for his money after a few more lessons," Joe said.

I turned my head to look up at him. "But I didn't get very many bulls-eyes," I said.

Joe raised his eyebrows. "But you hit the target almost every time. That's a good place to start. Not everyone can get he hang of archery."

"They're here," Tank yelled as he hurried into the house. "You might want to see this, Steph."

He grabbed a couple of loaves of bread out of the cupboard. He winked at me before taking the bread outside. 

"What was that all about?" I asked Joe.

Joe opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance.

"They're here!" Kendall yelled as she raced into the house. "The swans! They're here!"

She snagged a loaf of bread from the cupboard and then grabbed me by the arm.

"Stephanie, you have to see the swans. They are so beautiful," she said. 

Joe followed us outside. Lester was waiting for us on the porch. We walked to the back of the house and headed towards the lake. Tank and Bobby were at the water's edge, nearly half a football field length from the house.

The water was a pretty blue color. The lake was so long, I could not see the other end of it. Both sides were lined with colorful bushes and trees. Beside Tank and Bobby was a wooden dock that stretched out over the water. Tied to the far side of the dock were two small motor boats.

A pair of white swans were swimming several feet from the shore. Tank tossed small chunks of bread into the water for the large birds. Bobby looked like he was on guard duty, watching the trees on the other side of the water. We slowed our pace as we neared the shore.

"Walk slowly and talk quietly," Kendall whispered. "We don't want to startle them."

"Right," I said. "We wouldn't want them to fly away."

"If they see us as a threat, they are likely to attack," Lester said.

"Are they aggressive?" I asked.

"Not usually," Kendall said. "Not unless they feel threatened or if they have a nest nearby with young to protect."

"Do you think they have young nearby?"

"No," Lester said. "If they did, they wouldn't both be here at the same time." 

Kendall and Lester strolled out onto the dock. One of the swans swam out to them. Kendall fed the bird while Lester kept watch on their surroundings.

Joe handed me a stack of bread. Then he sat down cross-legged with the bread bag on his lap.

"Aren't you going to feed them?" I asked Joe.

"Knock yourself out, Cupcake," he said. "I'll just sit here and watch."

I stepped up beside Tank and tossed pieces of bread into the water. The nearby swan ate greedily.

"I've never seen a swan with a black bill before," I said. "Aren't they usually orange?"

"Mute swans have orange bills," Tank said. "These are Trumpeter swans. When they talk, it sounds like a trumpet. They're rare."

Joe handed me more bread, and I tossed it into the water. "They're so big," I said to Tank.

"They'll get bigger," Tank said. "These two are only about five feet tall." 

"Wow."

"They're the largest of all the water fowl."

The swan looked at me for more bread, and I obliged. "They seem friendly enough. Aren't they afraid of people?" I asked.

"Swans are smart," Joe said. "They can remember people, and who was nice to them. And who fed them."

The swan ate my last piece of bread and looked at me for more. "Sorry, fella," I said. "I'm all out of food."

The bird looked at my hands and began swimming towards the shore. Tank grabbed my arm and gently pulled me backward. 

"Walk slowly away from the water," Tank said. "Stay with me."

No problem there. We stepped several paces back and stopped beside Joe. The swan stepped onto land and paused at the water's edge, watching the three of us.

I looked down at Joe. "Uh, Joe, I hope you have more bread," I whispered. 

"I have a couple more pieces," he said.

As Joe rattled the bag, the swan sprang into action and hurried straight toward us. Before Joe could stand up, the bird lunged at him. It rammed its head deep into the bread sack on Joe's lap.

Joe yelled and cursed in italian. He clamped his hand around the swan's neck. Yanking on it, he tried to pull the bird's head out of the plastic bag.

"Let go, you little, ahhh!" Joe yelled again.

I put my hands on my hips and stomped my foot on the ground. "Oh, for Heaven's sake!" I shouted. "Don't be mean, Joe, he's hungry. Just give the poor thing a damn piece of bread."

Joe and the swan continued their tug-of-war game. Neither one would give up.

"It's not the _bread_ it has a hold of!" Joe yelled.

Author's Note: The swan feeding was a true story, but it was geese in real life. Also, I have recently read that swans should not eat bread often. A high carbohydrate diet is not good for them, and can eventually kill them. 

To Be Continued...


End file.
